Reaching Out
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: Emotionaless Sesshomaru saw the world as dark and cold and lived only for his art. Rin was a girl trying to fulfil a dream and saw the world as a chance to live to the best of one's ability. Can these two polar opposites teach each other a thing or two
1. Scene 1 act 1: The Prodigy Artist

**Reaching out**

**Summary: **_The emotionless Sesshomaru saw the world as dark and lonely and lived only for his art. Rin was a girl trying to fulfil a dream, and saw the world as a chance to prove to the world. There were certain circumstances which brought these two polar opposites together. Can these two teach each other a thing or two? _

**Scene 1 act 1: The Prodigy Artist. **

The sky was dark and gloomy; clouds of different kind were in the sky- ranging from the fluffy white cumulus clouds to the thin sheet like stratus clouds. It was one of those mornings with little sun and a creeping fog all around, so thick that you could only see people meters away. It was shadowy, it was depressing, but it didn't stop one girl.

Her brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, held with a hat and her chocolate brown eyes held her usual determination. She rampaged the Shikon academy like a maniac, barking orders with her newly acquired megaphone, despite the depressing affect it had on people.

The poor students of the drama club looked at their leader fearfully and obediently followed. Their largest drama performance was in a month time and the drama club members were all scrambling busily, racing to finish, what perhaps could be labelled as their most important event.

"Place that chair right there, where the audience can see it clearly!" Rin tilted her head. "No a little to the left."

The poor girl carrying the chair cringed, and moved it for what seemed like the one hundredth time that morning. "Here? Miss Rin?"

The other girl, Rin Higuria, in her third year of high school, and the president of the Drama club, moved to the centre of the large performing hall, and stared at the simple chair placed specifically in the middle of the stage. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a brief moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that will do" She paused for a bit, "For now..."

The girl resisted a groan, and then walked away to the Drama club room, the day having an effect on her too. Rin put her hands on her hips content with the day's work, and then followed that girl, to the Drama Club room.

They had decided to situate their club room, on the second floor, considerably far away from the hall. Rin noted to herself, she would fix that; it was such a bother to move equipment from that far away. Rin strolled casually and spied a crowd of people, with cameras and microphones all creating a racket. Being curious, she walked over and peered into the crowd.

Inside was a young man, who looked about her age standing in the middle of the crowd, with microphones, shoved in his face, and eager expressions of reporters aimed at him. He was wearing the boys' school uniform, so she assumed that he also attended the school. She looked at him, and grudgingly admitted to herself, that he was a really good-looking person. Very long, silvery hair tied up in a loose pony tail, and beautiful golden eyes. His lean body would make any model cry with jealousy.

Rin couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes, which held sadness, and loneliness, but contained a certain cold edge which sent shivers down her spine. His face was expressionless as the reporters bombarded him with questions on top of questions. Rin listened curiously to the many questions, to gain more information about him.

"I'm sally from the artist channel, Mr Tashio, why did you choose to paint this picture? It has gained much audience reaction"

"Sesshomaru, you're newest collection of paintings, do they symbolise something in your life?"

"Would you like to say a word to the fans watching Mr Tashio?"

"Mr, Tashio, we've all heard that you have no more inspiration left, is this true?"

Rin listened carefully and noted to herself that the young man in front of her was a famous artist, but she was surprised that one could be so famous so young. The last question caught her interest and she pondered for a lengthy second and then began to imagine what his artworks looked like. Paintings? She looked enviously at him for a brief moment, and then promised herself that she would be as famous in time.

Rin glanced at the shoving crowd, and knew at once that their loud shouting and consistent questions would've driven her insane, a long time ago. The cold, yet expressionless face he was putting on caused the teenager to become even more impressed.

_Despite his calm exterior, I bet he's boiling inside, _Thought the young girl and made up her mind to help him. She barged into the crowd, blocked by the many reporters, pushing them out of the way and then grabbed onto the silver haired boy's arm. Her eyes caught a flash of surprise which flittered for a second in his eyes and this amused her thoroughly. The cameras flashed furiously and she only gave them a larger smile.

Rin pulled up her sleeves, and then let out a loud gasp. She tapped her invisible wrist watch exaggeratedly.

"Ah, sorry everyone, my dear artist friend here and I, have to get going to class, soooo if you please excuse us!"

Rin frowned as she noticed that the crowd didn't let them escape. The reporters, pushing their microphones up towards her, began loading a heap of questions onto her. She sighed and began pushing through the crowd of reporters. Three stubborn reporters stood their ground and one of them held the microphone out to them.

"Tell me what your relationship with Sesshomaru Tashio is?"

_The paparazzi are a terrible force. _Rin thought. She looked up at the reporter and gave him a cold glare and the group of three were smart enough to back off. _But I'm much more terrible._ Rin grinned to herself and pulled the silver hair teen into the building with her and she caught the crowd scatter off, most likely because they knew it was futile to come into the building.

Rin grinned satisfied and then turned her attention to the teenager next to her. _I feel like some juice_. Her mouth watered with the thought, but she caught him staring at her, and then he gave a small cough. Rin realised immediately that she was still holding his hand, and then dropped it hastily and gave him a sheepish grin. He continued looking at her, as if he was assessing her, and then turned away. The young man stopped then briefly turned around, his brilliant silver hair also whipping around.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Rin embraced the sound of his voice. It was husky, and deep, but was pleasant to listen to. He looked at her with expecting eyes, but still masked with the emotionless face. He was good at hiding his emotions, Rin noted; he would be a great actor.

"Yeah, you're Sesshomaru Tashio, and apparently a very famous artist" Rin looked thoughtfully at him and then crossed her arms. "Though, I only found this out today, from those pesky reporters, but who knew I went to school with someone so talented"

Sesshomaru not uttering another word turned away again. He hurried out the door without looking back. Rin glared at his retreating figure. He was very mysterious, and the young girl could feel herself wanting to learn more about the young man. She stood for a prolonged minute, before realising he had left.

"Not even a word of thanks to your rescuer!"

Rin was going to go after him to give the stoic artist a smack on the head for being so rude, but remembered that she had to go to her drama club to go over some plans for their upcoming performance.

"I guess Mr Snob will have to wait."

Rin quickly ran towards the drama room. When she finally arrived, the brown hair teenager burst through the door dramatically, and greeted everyone. She was expecting a bunch of rolling eyes and laughter from her close peers, but not a sound came out from the crowd. They all had similar forlorn looks on their faces. Rin looked worriedly at them, and directed her questioning eyes towards the vice president. He looked miserable and cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"What's wrong with everyone Kohaku?" she asked looking at them suspiciously.

They were all pretty decent actors so she wasn't so sure with this bunch of people.

Wordlessly, Kohaku walked out of the classroom, and Rin knew that she was to follow. He led her to their large drama store room, with their huge closets full of costumes, masks and clothing- handmade or bought, stored over the last 10 years. There were the different props, and equipment, used for plays and in the far corner of the large room, were different materials- silk, cotton, diamantes, glitter all stored up in either boxes or placed on a shelf. Most of the lighting and sound equipment were already taken to the hall, and it made the room more spacious than it usually was.

Kohaku had taken Rin to the back of the room, where their large backdrops were found, and where students had worked hard to paint the scenery. Rin gasped in dismay, as she witnessed the cause of her club's melancholy mood. All over the backdrops needed for the play were spray-painted with red words and graffiti. Her eyes scanned all the backdrops and looked for names or what not, but all that was on them were lines overlapping another. Rin clenched her hands in anger. Her eyes looked like she could kill someone, and Kohaku quickly backed away.

"Kohaku, do you think this could be fixed?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Kohaku gave a quick nod, but then his face fell. "Um, Rin there may be one that would be... unfixable."

The vice president gave a shaky point, and Rin's eyes were filled with horror. The main backdrop she was going to use for the upcoming play, was completely ruined, and the spray-paint so heavy, that she could barely see the outline of the scenery. The president of the drama club looked down and could barely contain her anger. The vandalism wasn't there, the previous day. She would have to try and repaint the sceneries again, before the month was over, and she didn't have time for it!

"Kohaku, did you see who did this?"

Kohaku pulled at his collar. _President can be such a terrifying person, when she is provoked_.

"Y-y-yess... Sango and I saw two men and a woman race out of the store room, and when we reached it, the lock was broken"

Rin looked up quickly and a smile spread across her face. Kohaku shuddered and he could already see what she was planning. He was feeling a bit sorry for the vandals.

"How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, but president, it's alright, I'm sure the school cameras have caught footage of them, and if we show them to the principle, I'm sure he will deal with them severely."

Kohaku closed his eyes and began to give his irresponsible leader a lecture. Once he finished Kohaku opened his eyes.

Kohaku looked around, then sighed lengthily as he realised his president had already disappeared, and without a doubt to pursue the vandals who had the misfortune to cross paths with a pissed of Rin Higuria. Kohaku played with his long brown hair and give a small smile at his irresponsible president and then strolled out of the dark store room. He looked down the hall way and Rin was out of sight. The vice president walked into the drama club room, with a cluster of curious faces looking up at him.

"Was that President we heard crashing through the hallway?"

Kohaku rubbed his head, then brought out a plan of the play "Let's just all get back to work everyone."

...

**I felt like writing a new story :) please read and review to tell me if you liked it or not :D**

**Thanks everyone, I have a feeling this story will be great. LilDangochan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! JUST USING THIS AWESOME COUPLE.**


	2. Scene 1 Act 2: Paint me a picture

**Reaching out**

**Summary: **_The emotionless Sesshomaru saw the world as dark and lonely and lived only for his art. Rin was a girl trying to fulfil a dream, and saw the world as a chance to prove to the world. There were certain circumstances which brought these two polar opposites together. Can these two teach each other a thing or two?_

**Act 1, Scene 2: Paint me a picture**

Rin ran across the school angrily. She didn't care that the students around her were backing away, or literally running away. She just wanted to kill the bastards who decided to ruin her play. She stopped to ask a few seniors who happened to be walking by. They answered with a stutter, and then the angered Rin continued her search. A smile played its way on her face, full of cheeky malice. She was sure if looks could kill, then everyone who crossed paths with her would be dead.

Rin frowned as she suddenly remembered that she inherited her temper from her father. A melancholy look replaced her raged expression and she skidded to a halt as soon as she reached the teachers car park. Her face was lacking the sadist expression she had earlier, but still Rin walked onwards with the urge to take revenge.

If the seniors were lying to her, they too would get punished. As Rin continued to stroll briskly, she heard a few students snicker. The teenager stopped and waited. The two students began to speak. She narrowed her eyes, and peered around a brick wall. She spied two teenage boys smoking and laughing.

One of them was a fat ugly male inhaling his cigarette deeply and the other was the complete opposite- lean and on the border of average looking. _Not saying that the other guy was a mutant._ Rin peered over again and stared at his deformed nose. She decided to take back her earlier comment. Rin leaned against the wall and thought for a bit. Kohaku said that there were two males and a female. _This couldn't be the group? But they did look very suspicious._

"We did that drama club some good aye, Hiten!"

Rin's eyes widen and she peered at the teenage delinquents again. They were laughing so hard that the cigarettes in their mouths could've accidently gone into their mouths and choked them. Rin snickered darkly. She hoped so. It would save her a lot of trouble. But unfortunately for her, they took the cigarettes out of their mouths and extinguished them in the dirt, with their foot. _Ah what a shame._

"Guess those drama losers won't be able to do their play!" The skinner male stretched his arms in the air and then cracked his neck. "I wonder if we did this too early"

"There's no way they can repaint the backgrounds again before the month is over, they already had heaps to do!"

Rin stepped out of hiding unconsciously; before she even thought about it and muttered ominously. Two heads turned and their eyes could only register a blur. With two flying kicks, she sent the two boys hurling and unconscious. The skinnier one flew into a wall, but the uglier one didn't fly that far. _No surprise there_.

Rin bounced herself back up with her hands and finished with a clean landing. She sent them another glare, walked up to the two high schoolers, and gave them a swift kick to see if they were still conscious. And if they were, that would've knocked them out cold. Still seething with anger Rin quickly turned around and walked away, back towards the drama rooms. She failed to notice a figure lurking in the shadows.

...

The doors slammed open and the drama club turned their heads to see their president walk in, as bothered as before she left earlier. She shot them all a glare and they quickly continued to work on their project. Rin sat down on a nearby chair and dropped her head downwards on the desk so hard it made a loud slamming sound which echoed around the room. Her peers couldn't help but pay attention to their melodramatic leader, but quickly adverted their attention away, before she could set them on fire them with another glare.

Rin turned her head on the table and stared at another table. She sighed moodily and then pouted, then she smiled, frowned and sighed again. _What a long day_ she thought. A can of her favourite grape juice was placed in front of her and Rin's eyes widen. Her mouth curved into a grin and snatched the can from the table.

The brown haired teen looked up to see a grinning Kohaku, and she quickly jumped up and gave the vice president a hug. Now this was an extremely stare-worthy event, because everyone in the drama club knew that Kohaku had a crush on Rin for some time now, well except for the person herself.

Kohaku noticeably flushed a bright pink, and a smile crept on his face. The two adolescents had the drama clubs attention as Rin continued to obliviously bear hug the young man. The browned haired girl then reached up and gave him an affection ruffle then grinned at him.

"I love you Kohaku!"

Kohaku nearly fainted and everyone in the room stopped and stared. What an announcement from the usually ignorant president. Kohaku was glued to the spot, and his face even more flushed than before. This was turning out to be quite the soap opera.

"Rin, I-I-I-"

"As my best friend of course!"

"..."

Everyone in the drama room could've done an anime style fall, except that would've made things so much worse for the distraught teenager who stared blankly at the other teenager sipping her grape juice. He tried his best not to look defeated and he gave her a pat on her head.

"Yeah, of course"

"Ah thanks Kohaku, just want I need!" Rin thought for a moment then continued. "You guys all keep working, I need to take care of something!"

Rin quickly dashed out of the classroom, and passed Sango walking into the classroom.

"Why was Rin in a hurry? Maybe it has something to do with a guy!"The older woman laughed at her joke, because everyone, including herself knew Rin was too immersed in this project to even think of getting herself a boyfriend.

Sango looked around to see the drama club students were working or pretending to work, and waves of depression rolling of her brother. She stared at her brother as he sunk down until his face was touching the ground. Unfortunately for her, her own brother didn't get her joke.

"A guy huh? That explains a lot of things," he mumbled over and over again. He rolled onto his side and stared blankly at his sister. Sango looked worriedly at Kohaku, and laughed nervously.

"You know that was just a joke?"

"Yeah sure whatever, person who decided to repeat three times"

Sango looked hurt at her brother's comment and then threw a stapler at his head. The younger male sibling cringed with pain, and Sango huffed indignantly.

"Remember kiddo, I repeat so I could look after you at high school, so be grateful!"

"Major Brother Complex..." Kohaku muttered the drama students nodded with agreement.

Sango gave them a glower of her own and they pretended to get back to work. This time Sango picked up a pair of large scissors and gave her brother a sweet smile. "What did you say, little brother?"

"... Nothing at all"

The drama students sighed. Life in school was never boring, when in drama.

88888888888

Little did everyone know, Rin went outside to grab another can of grape juice. She sat down on a nearby bench and gulped down the contents rapidly, but in the midst, choking on her beloved drink. With a series of choking and gasping and coughing, the young teenage looked at the near empty can with hatred.

"I paid 363 yen for you and this is the thanks you give me!" Rin sipped the last of the purple juice then aimed it at a bin. The tin can ricocheted off the rim of the bin, and landed a fair distance from it. The teenager yelled dramatically and kicked her legs in a fit. It wasn't everyday where there were villains plotting to ruin a grand production, a chance of suspension if the principle were to find out about a fight, near death experiences and missing the bin when it was only centimetres away.

"I'm having the worst day ever!"

She laid back, against the wooden bench and adverted her glaze at the old vending machine. _Old and forgotten._ Rin sighed out loud and then crossed her legs, thinking of her next course of action. The two delinquents were right. How was she ever going to get her play and large backdrops finished in time for the play? True there were only three backdrops that were going to be used. _But they were three extremely large backdrops. She could always blackmail the art club... _

The sound of footsteps woke Rin up from her thoughts. She adverted her gaze, towards the sound. The unmistakably silver hair belonged to only one person. The plugs in her brain began to connect and the brown haired teenager's eyes lit up. She inhaled deeply and then opened her mouth.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The silver haired boy turned around slowly, and Rin gave a large enthusiastic wave. Sesshomaru took a quick glance, then hurriedly continued his fast paced walking (if not even quicker) as soon as he's eyes spotted the enthusiastic girl from earlier. Rin narrowed her eyes at his blunt rudeness and sprinted up to him. He was about to walk into the art classrooms, when Rin appeared in front of him and blocked the doorway.

"What do you want with me?"

Rin crossed his arms. Obviously someone needed to teach him some manners. The young girl bunched up her hands and sent it slamming down on the other teenager's head. Sesshomaru cringed at the impact, and then gave Rin a spine chilling glare. She causally brushed off his glare with a glare of her own. The two stood there glaring until Rin sighed.

"This is not getting us anywhere" she looked up, trying to look like something else had caught her attention. "Sesshomaru..."

"Don't say my name so casually"

"Shesshy?"

"No."

"Shess?"

"No."

"S man!"

"No"

"SESS-HO-MA-RU, I have a favour..."

"No"

"You're a man of many words" Rin gave him a grin, and he looked at her impassively.

"LOOK! INEEDYOUTOHELPMEPAINT *breathes* ANOTHERBACKDROPFOR *inhale* OURDRAMAPERFORMANCE!"

*insert blank stare*

Rin breathed in deeply. She looked at him sheepishly and started again.

"Can you please help me (and my drama crew) paint another backdrop for my drama performance?"

"No."

"Oh for god sakes man, can you say anything else apart from no!" Rin was going to whack him again if he uttered another no.

"..."

Rin looked disappointedly at him when he didn't utter a word. _Damn psychic. _Sesshomaru gave her a suspicious glance.

"Look, I know you're a busy renowned artist and all, but I've heard you are having trouble with your painting" Rin grin inwardly when she felt him stiffen. "But perhaps if you help us with this backdrop, not only will you be practising you're art, but during this time you'll be sure to gain inspiration in time for your next art exhibition!"

Sesshomaru looked like he was pondering for a bit, and then he opened his mouth again.

Rin quickly noticed that he was going to say 'no' again, then quickly thought of something to blurt out, she was desperate. _Come on brain think of something to say to the idiot artist!_

Rin began flailing her arms. "Erm I-I-I..." _A love confession? _"I'll be your bodyguard from those reporters erm- for a month!"

Sesshomaru stopped what he was about to say. Rin's eyes glistened with excitement and hope and she began to grin. "Yeah, you'll be reporter free for a month with me as your bodyguard! And it'll all be free!"

The stoic young man stared at Rin for a bit. He knew that her fingers were crossed subtly behind her back. It was true, he couldn't think of anything to paint anymore, he was like a lost soul, and public demand was really doing his head in. But only the gods knew why Sesshomaru lost his mind and nodded his head at that moment, and sealed his fate with a girl who seem absolutely psychotic to him at his point.

Rin, on the other hand, was brimmed with so much happiness and relief that she began to parade around the school yard like crazy then ran up, and then back down again.

"I'll be glad to work with you from now on, SESS-HO-MA-RU" Rin handed the bewildered Sesshomaru a can. "My name is Rin, Rin Higuria"

He took it wordlessly and Rin gave him a quick hug then ran off like a maniac.

Sesshomaru looked at the can he was given.

"Grape juice..."

The usual emotionless teenager immediately regretted nodding his head at such a trivial request and continued his way to the art classroom. What the young woman said was true though, and his life was beginning to get dull. The teenage artist walked to a large cupboard and pulled out a canvas. He set it up on a wooden easel and gathered some paints.

Sesshomaru dipped the tip in some black paint and brought it up to the canvas. He's mind was whirling, he's hands didn't move and his gold eyes continued to stare at the blank canvas. Shakily the silver haired teen moved the brush an inch then stopped. He looked outside to see if there were any cameras or reporters, before placing his brush down.

It was true. Ideas just didn't flow like they used to. The depression and anger which was fuel to his artworks were no longer there. He was hollow and he had no inspirations and feelings to paint anything. The next month would be good for him, he wondered.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered the can of grape juice. He reached out and grabbed the tin can with the cheesy covering and opened it. He's gold eyes stared at the can. **THE BEST GRAPE JUICE AROUND, made from real grapes! **He inwardly snorted. _This is clearly filled with sugar._ Sesshomaru took a sip from the can.

"I hate sweet things..." he murmured to himself and took another sip...

**I liked writing this chapter. It was fun to write :D Please read and review to tell me if you liked it or not :D**

**Thanks everyone, I have a feeling this story will be great. LilDangochan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! JUST USING THIS AWESOME COUPLE.**


	3. Scene 1 act 3: What to paint

**Reaching out **

**Summary: **_The emotionless Sesshomaru saw the world as dark and lonely and lived only for his art. Rin was a girl trying to fulfil a dream, and saw the world as a chance to prove to the world. There were certain circumstances which brought these two polar opposites together. Can these two teach each other a thing or two?_

**Scene 1 act 3: what to paint.**

Rin woke up bright and early to get to school. She had a serious craving for grape juice, and just had to have some. But other than that she needed to get to school to do some work. She had too much to do. The brown haired girl made a mental checklist in her head and grimaced at all the things she had to do. As if her life wasn't stressful enough.

Rin walked into a dim room, and strolled towards her mother who was in a large queen sized bed. The brown haired teenager walked up and gave her mother a quick squeeze and glanced at her weak figure with a crestfallen expression. Her mother gave Rin a weak smile and painfully lifted her hand to wave her daughter goodbye. Rin mentally bashed herself up and then forced a wide grin.

"Mother, the nurse maid is coming soon, just relax before then."

She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. Rin ran out of the house, whist slinging her school bag over her shoulders, she didn't want to leave her mother, but she had no choice. Her mother wouldn't hear of it either.

The soft breeze began playing with her loose strands of brown hair. It was a cold and windy day, and the usually ecstatic girl inhaled the fresh air deeply to calm herself down. Rin continued to walk to school, kicking up the large grains of gravel on the path she was walking on.

The trees on the way continued to shower her with brown leaves and Rin smiled at how beautiful autumn was. Autumn would have to be her favourite time of year, with how beautifully the leaves were drifting down and the wonderful crunching sounding of crushing leaves while walking. The favourable autumn breeze also made Rin wish that autumn would never end.

A glint caught the young woman's eye and she turned to try and find the source of the shine. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she caught a familiar silver haired teenager underneath a large Japanese maple tree, and its brilliant brown leaves being shed from the huge branches.

She continued to stare as the leaves blew around him like snow. A couple of straying leaves managed to drift and find themselves on top of a silver head. Rin smiled as she compared his serene, leaf covered head with his usual guarded, emotionless facade. Most of the leaves were blown of his head by the gentle wind, but one, which stubbornly tangled itself in his hair.

Rin slowly leaned forward, creeping closer to the sleeping prince._ He looks so different when he's asleep, so warm and gentle. _She reached out for the random leaf sitting randomly on his head. _Carefully Rin, careful_. She repeatedly urged to herself. She lifted the leaf by the edge of its stem as vigilantly as she could.

As soon as the leaf was off of his head, the said person snapped his eyes open and her brown eyes met with striking golden eyes. Rin yelped with surprise and stumbled backwards. Her footing became tangled and toppled over backwards. A pale hand shot out and grabbed her own hand, pulling the teenager back forward and yanked her down onto her knees. Rin looked up, momentarily dazed mixed with surprise, into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Miss Higuria, what were you doing?"

Rin, still shocked by the recent events, held up a leaf to the stoic man in front of her. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her sanity. The brown haired girl gave him a nervous chuckle and cleared her throat.

"You had a leaf on your head, my good sir,"

"... Why were you doing such a foolish thing?" He asked bluntly, and Rin narrowed her eyes at the outrageous comment.

The question was a good one nonetheless because it had Rin pondering about her earlier actions as well. _Weird._ She just acted on the spot without any thoughts and now regretted looking so stupid in front of her silver haired acquaintance.

He continued to look at her and she scrambled her mind for a comeback statement of some sort.

"My good sir, I do not want to embarrass myself -by walking with a fool with a leaf on his head" Rin grinned at him.

He stared at her for the briefest of moments and Rin offered her hand out to him. He took it and Rin struggled to lift him up onto his feet. _He's not even trying to getting up! Stupid fatty! _Rin glared at him and could feel him mock her internally. Suddenly using her stored strength, reserved for more important things she pulled and hauled him up.

Surprise flickered in his eyes and then he regained his balance. Rin, on the other hand lost her balance flailed around trying to regain her balance, but then came crashing down, collided with a hard object. The smell of cinnamon and the familiar masculine smell filled her senses and realised what or rather who she fell on. She felt two hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her back.

"Ahhh, s-s-sorry" Rin struggled to recover her confidence after being so close to him. Sesshomaru looked curiously at Rin, and noted to himself that this was a new emotion he's never seen on her. The teenager was usually loud, cheerful and ...threatening. Sesshomaru thought to himself. There should be a better word to describe her.

He shrugged it off, and told himself that he would think of the word later. He looked at her and then thought to himself that embarrassment was not the list of emotions. He looked at her again, and the embarrassment was forced away and replaced with a more composed face. He noted that she was very good at hiding her emotions and if he wasn't so experienced in reading people, she could have fooled him.

"Don't start falling for me now," Sesshomaru said lightly. He smirked inwardly when her mouth fell open and then turned around quickly.  
"W-who would fall for a fat gorilla like you?" She replied hastily. "D-don't assume such ridiculous things!"

The brown teenager walked away indignantly and Sesshomaru picked up his bag and followed. Rin turned around so abruptly and she didn't want the cocky teenager behind her to see her red hot face. Her head was down, so that her brown bangs were covering her eyes and she placed a hand on her blushing face. Rin's hazel eyes were contemplating and struggled to control the uncomfortable feeling, which was threatening to overflow.

The sound of fast pacing footsteps could be heard behind her, and Rin realised that Sesshomaru was slowly catching up.

"S-stay away f-from me!" Rin cried out quickening her pace.

"I thought you were helping me with my paparazzi problem?"

Rin slowed down and then growled at herself for forgetting the real reason she needed the cocky teenager in front of him. It really can't be helped. Breath inhaled deeply before facing Sesshomaru again. She twitched as she spied a small smirk on his face, and the urge to hit him was threatening to burst.

"I understand..." she murmured and forced down the feeling to score a punch on his (beautiful) face.

She snickered, as a picture of him walking around the school with a bruise on his face popped into her head. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously, and then continued walking. The two walked in complete silence. To Rin, it felt uncomfortable, and she wanted so many times that walk, to break the seemingly never ending silence. To Sesshomaru, he welcomed the silence, gratefully.

The school entrance could be seen a fair couple of meters away, and already they spied reporters waiting at the school gate. Sesshomaru sighed, and continued walking preparing himself mentally for the claustrophobic crowd. A hand yanked him back and he was dragged off the footpath and pushed behind a neatly trimmed hedge.

He's golden eyes widened and Rin put a finger to her lips. The silver haired teenager had momentarily forgotten about the young girl, and he replaced his surprised face with his usual stoic face. He adverted his eyes towards the sounds of footsteps. Rin yanked on his long sleeved school shirt, and they hobbled along the hedge, crouched and careful not to make a sound.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sesshomaru asked after a few minutes.

Rin pointed and Sesshomaru found himself staring at a gap in the school fence, surrounded by overgrown grass, and shrouded in thick trees and bushes. _No wonder, there's no one here, it's so crowed by vegetation, that no one would even think to look here._

"Look here Mr! This is my secret spot and I've never shown it to anyone before!" She gave him a glare. "So, you can't tell anybody about this!"

Sesshomaru gave her his famous blank look, and Rin eyed him warily before going through the gap. Sesshomaru followed and they ran into the school building without being discovered. Rin did a double take in each direction before relaxing. She broke into a smile, jumped up excitedly.

"I completed my first job!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and the bell rang and he began to walk off. She glowered at his rudeness and began yelling at him. The silver haired teenager stopped for a bit, and surprised Rin for a moment. "Where do I meet you at lunch?"

"At the drama club room, which is two blocks away from the hall, on the second floor"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a brief nod, and resumed his walking. Rin watched him, and then began to stroll to her own classroom.

88888888888888888888888888888

Rin quickly ran up the Art classrooms after the lunch bell went. She remembered that the art club's room was closest to the art store-room. Rin yelled in triumph as she found the door with the words 'storeroom' written across it and the room next to it. The brown haired teenager burst through the door, holding up two sticks of salami.

"Alright Hojo, I need a favour and I'm willing to pay you!"

Rin scanned the room for the art club president, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead she found herself faced with a strange beautiful raven haired girl with brown eyes looking at her. Her hair was messy but looked good, and her face was in perfect proportions. Not only that, not many people were present in the room like usual.

"Can I help you?"

Rin turned her attention back at the stranger. "Ah, yes, sorry is Hojo here?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Haven't you heard? Hojo moved schools about a week ago" she smiled, though her eyes shone with a hint of sadness. "I'm the new art club president, Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome held her hand out, and Rin shook it. Rin looked at the two sticks of salami in her other hand and cursed in her head. _I bet this new girl doesn't love salami like Hojo. Bought these for no reason!_

"So where are the rest of the Art club?"

Kagome sighed and she swept her hand around the classroom.

"This is it."

Rin looked at the new art club president questioningly.

"But I swear there was more than this"

Kagome, took a seat and rested her check into her hand. "They quit, when Hojo left" Her eyes saddened. "I'll never be as good as him, they mocked me."

Rin gave kagome's back a pat. "I'm sure you'll prove them wrong in this year's school festival when you make something fantastic!"

The raven haired girl head shot up and glared at her. "That's the thing! I don't even have a clue of what to do for the festival, and to promote the art club!"

Rin gave kagome a smile. Not those average smiles, but one of those creepy, happy-go-lucky smiles. Kagome shrunk back, and Rin gave the girl she met only minutes ago a hug.

"This is fantastic!" She shouted.

Kagome yelped with surprise. "What is?"

Rin stopped her attack. "I came here to try and convince the art club to help me do a back drop for my play because some idiots decided to wreak the ones we already had. But since you want to do something for the festival, it'll be perfect to help me, and advertise the art club's skills in painting!"

Kagome listened intently and beamed at the over-excited teenager. "That is very convenient, not only will we be helping you, but we'll also be contributing in the school festival, and promoting the art club!"

This time it was kagome's turn to give Rin a hug. Rin returned it gladly. "It'll be great to work with you, Miss President of the drama club"

"It's Rin Higuria"

"Yes, thank you Rin, send me a copy of your plans for the backdrops as soon as you can" Kagome was in high spirits now, and gave Rin a large smile.

Rin gave a nod, shoved the salami sticks she had onto kagome, and ran out laughing. The raven haired gave a chuckle and began rounding up her fellow club mates.

...

Rin ran as fast as she could to the Drama club room. _Man Sesshomaru's gonna be so pissed!_ Rin skidded to a halt in front of the drama club room, and to her surprise a crowd of girls were swarming the entrance to the classroom. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, and began to clear the way. She finally reached the classroom door, where Sesshomaru was standing.

He spotted Rin, and gave her a glare. She returned it with a sheepish chuckle, and pushed him in the drama class room. She had to use a bit of her strength to shut the door, and groans of disappointment could be heard outside the classroom.

"Quite the popular one, are we?" She snickered

"Well the girls have very good taste" he answered in a bored tone.

Rin shrugged. "Well I don't know about that", she stared at Sesshomaru from the corners of her eyes. Sesshomaru could see that her eyes were mocking.

Rin walked to a large cupboard and rummaged through the contents. She brought out a bundle of papers and placed them on a table, with Sesshomaru inspecting the room. He walked over and looked at the papers on the desk.

"What are these?" he asked

"Just some plans for our play," Rin seemed to be ignoring the artist, and he found this refreshing, yet annoying.

Sesshomaru swiped the piece of paper Rin was intently reading and gave himself a look. She growled with irritation and went to grab it back. Sesshomaru gave her a smirk and lifted it high about her head. Rin huffed and sat down to wait until he was finished.

"Is this what I'm supposed to paint?"

Rin nodded, but she was still annoyed at him. Sesshomaru looked at the plan for the backdrop once more before scrunching it up into a tight ball and throwing it into the bin. Rin couldn't hold in her shock, and started to yell at the silver-haired teenager.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

Sesshomaru shrugged off her harsh words. "I don't follow plans when I paint. I paint what I want, and what I feel."

Rin wasn't listening to his speech, because she dove into the bin and began to dig for the crumpled up piece of paper. She yelled in triumph when she grabbed it, and began to smooth it out with her hands. Sesshomaru finally thought of a word to describe her, finally. He placed a black shoe on top of the piece of paper, and Rin looked up.

"I'm not painting that, just give me what you need me to paint, and I'll do it my own way"

Rin growled and gave him a glare, but reluctantly agreed, and Sesshomaru smirked in victory. She gave him a hard punch, and went back to the other plans. _She was a monster. _He thought to himself and followed her. This was the beginning of a very long month.

...

**HAHHAHAHAHA, Finally updated! JEEZZZ, i think I'm just getting lazier and lazier xD**

**I really need motivation, but this story was very enjoyable to write, so I hope i get more ideas soon :D Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as i enjoy writing it, and if you wouldn't mind, tell me what you think. I'll be wait.**

**Ja Ne and til next time, LilDangoChan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! JUST USING THIS AWESOME COUPLE.**


	4. Scene 1 Act 4: What to play

Reaching out 

**Summary**_: The emotionless Sesshomaru saw the world as dark and lonely and lived only for his art. Rin was a girl trying to fulfil a dream, and saw the world as a chance to prove to the world. There were certain circumstances which brought these two polar opposites together. Can these two teach each other a thing or two?_

**Act 1 Scene 4: what to play.**

Step

It was another early morning, and Rin happened to find Sesshomaru under the same Japanese maple tree.

Duck

This time he was sitting quietly, instead of sleeping.

Dodge.

The two teenagers began walking together, and Sesshomaru stared dumbfounded at the young girl besides him. She was engrossed in a book, steeping over any hazardous rocks and sticks on the road, ducking under any tree branch in the way, and basically dodging everything that threatened to disturb her reading.

Sesshomaru however, too absorbed in watching Rin repeat the cycle of step, duck, dodge whist reading a book, managed to overlook the random tree branch sticking out in front of their path. So there was this random tree branch, sticking out, obscuring their pathway, and while Rin ducked and avoided it... Sesshomaru did not...

He scowled at his mistake, and snapped the tree branch in two. The tree branch was quite thick and he could feel a bruise beginning to form on his forehead. Sesshomaru continued walking, and was secretly glad that Rin was so occupied with her book, but soon collided with the figure of a petite figure. Rin began to giggle, and then roar with laughter, which she tried to muffle it with her book.

Sesshomaru was feeling annoyed and amazed. He could've sworn that she didn't see that... unpleasant incident. _But why else would she be laughing? _This girl was like a puzzle, where none of the pieces are fitting! Sesshomaru let loose a growl, as he spied Rin shaking with laughter.

"Stop laughing..."

He gave her a piercing glare, and she returned the glare...

...Only to burst into another fit of laughs.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!" Rin cleared her throat before continuing. "It was too funny,"

Rin continued walking and placed her book in her bag. Sesshomaru followed silently, with Rin whistling a mellow tune. The silver haired teenager closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound. It was soft, yet very heartbreaking. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. Rin was different from all the girls he's ever met. _She's hiding something... Underneath all those smiles and that confident personality... She's hiding something..._

He shouldn't be talking; he was hiding a part of his life too. Despite that, he wanted to know more about here.

Today he left his hair out, but the wind was harassing the silver strands, and he found it extremely irritating. He scowled at the annoyance, but continued walking behind his fellow acquaintance. The young teenager thought about striking many conversations with the brown haired girl in front of him, but he couldn't get the words together. Conversing with people wasn't exactly one of his strengths. It was true that he wanted to find out more about her, but he didn't know how to start the conversation.

_The weather's nice today... _What a stupid thing to say.

"ne..."

Sesshomaru turned around as she began to speak.

"The weather's nice today..."

If Sesshomaru wasn't holding an emotionless appearance, he was sure that his jaw would drop at how ironic the current situation was. _Talk about coincidences. _He 'hmped' in reply, and Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, i was trying to start a conversation!"

"What kind of conversation starter was that?" _Hypocrite..._

Rin crossed her arms and gave a long sigh. "Well how else would i start a conversation with someone i don't really know?"

"..."

Rin gave him a smirk. _That's what I thought. _Rin opened her mouth to talk, but was suddenly cut off by Sesshomaru.

"How old are you ?"

The brown haired girl's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden want, to make conversation and quickly forgot what she was going to say. She didn't expect the question and began to babble. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Rin gave herself a slap.

"17..."

"HN..."

"Hn?"

"..."

Rin sighed again. It was going to take a while before they talked like normal people. Communicating with random noises, was entertaining, but...

The brown haired teenager looked up at Sesshomaru with large eyes, and Sesshomaru turned to meet Rin's brown eyes at the same time. She gave him a large smile, and then began another laughing fit. Sesshomaru managed to crack a small smile without her noticing and the two walked on towards school.

8888888888888888

Rin groaned, as another assignment was placed on her desk. She eyed the relatively large pile of paper with detest, and grudgingly stuffed the horrible piece of paper in her bag. She rested her chin on her hands and sighed out loud. _Too much to do! _Her eyes were downcast and stared at the empty blackboard in front of her.

"Alright class, stay here until the bell goes in a few minutes,"

Rin lifted her arms and gave them a well deserved stretch. She was felt extremely exhausted from all the work she's been doing, and her brown eyes continued to have a jaded gaze. She didn't notice two figures walking towards her. She felt a pat on her left shoulder.

Rin turned around; her gaze still deadpanned, and stared at the two girls with a bored glance. They became nerved from her stare, but didn't waver. Rin's lips were set in a small frown, and her haired tied up in a high pony tail. Her brilliant brown eyes were covered by her long eyelashes, and her head was sightly tilted to the side.

One of the girls' expressions turned to that of an annoyed one, and a look of disgust. She had red eyes and her black hair was done up in a bun, held with feathers. Her bangs were cut unusually and were silky and smooth.

The other girl looked shy and frightened and she had orange hair done up in two ponytails, with purple flowers on her ponytails and bright green emerald eyes. Rin waited for them to say something, but after a while of discomforting silence, she turned away and looked out the window.

Suddenly her chair was forcibly spun around, and Rin found herself staring at the two girls again.

"Look, stop ignoring me!" The more aggressive girl unexpectedly started to shout.

Rin shrugged then removed the random girl's hands from her chair.

"What do you want?"

The girl began to turn red, and clenched her fists tightly. Rin inwardly smiled, and waited for her answer.

"Look, stay away from Sesshomaru!" She gave Rin a deadly glare with her hypnotising red eyes.

Rin rolled her eyes inwardly. _Is that all? _Rin crossed her arms and gave the imposing girl a glare of her own. As if she could stay away from him, she needed him.

"Why should i?"

"Because we don't like you hogging him you bitch."

Rin waved off the insult, and shrugged her shoulders in a bored manner. The school bell suddenly rang, and Rin turned away from the jealous girl(s)?, and placed her books in her bag. A fist flew out of nowhere and barely missed Rin by an inch. The fist smashed on the brick wall and the impact cracked the wall.

"You'd better do what I say!"

Rin rewarded her with a bored stare and the feather haired girl cursed and turned on her heels and strolled away, with the orange haired girl trailing after her.

Rin sighed and picked up her bag. Her punch was strikingly fast. A smirk found its way on her face. _But I'm faster. _The brown haired teenager looked at the wall. _GREAT! Now this looks like i did it._ She was glad the lesson was over. She never did like Mathematics.

888888888

Even as she sprinted to the hall, she knew Sesshomaru was going to give her lecture on being on time. She couldn't help it. The only thing that would lift her energy was her favourite grape juice, so frankly she had no choice but to make her rounds to the old vending machine. She brought one for Sesshomaru as well so that her lecture wouldn't be so harsh. _This will sweeten his attitude._

Rin burst through the large hall doors, and was face by an annoyed Sesshomaru. Rin gave him her signature sheepish grin, and he ignored her and walked towards a large laid out piece of linen cloth. She offered him a can of grape juice, which he took without any words.

Rin climbed up the front stairs to the hall, and looked at the large piece of cloth. To her surprise, there were already faint pencil outlines on the piece of cloth.

"You already did something?"

Sesshomaru gave her a brief nod, sat down, and went back to drawing. Rin stared amazed at his quick fingers, and his smooth lines. The picture was absolutely fantastic, and fitted the play's mood completely. She stood there enhanced by his art, and watched his every movement. His face was beautifully concentrated, and wove his line in his drawings gracefully and without difficulty.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin tranced by his picture, and smirked.

"What do you think?"

Rin snapped out of her staring, and her brown eyes were sparkling. "It's really, really good!"

"I planned to play the whole thing with just two layers, because we don't have enough time."

"You did this just within lunch time?"

"No, i don't attend class anymore..." Sesshomaru placed his pencil down, and Rin stared at him curiously.

"hnn..."

"Why..?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin, and sighed when he looked at her curious face. Like that of a child's.

"Because i don't have to,"

Sesshomaru picked up the can of grape fruit and took a sip. He looked at the tacky can and sighed.

"I hate sweet things,"

Rin gave him a murderous glare. "No one said you had to drink it!"

Sesshomaru gave her a shrug and continued to drink. He's eyes showing his distaste. Rin could feel a vein pop out, and picked up three pointed pencils and threw it towards the tasteless man. Sesshomaru moved his head effortlessly and dodged the dangerously sharp pencils.

"Don't make that look while eating my beloved grape juice you gorilla!"

Rin rammed at the silver haired teenager, but 'accidentally' tripped over his long legs. She tumbled over and smashed into the walls. Worry flittered in Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a second, but immediately went away after a series of laughter erupted from the young girl.

She turned herself around, and tears were streaming down her face with a bruise forming on her head. She continued to laugh, and hold her stomach, and Sesshomaru looked at her as is he saw an alien.

Rin lifted her fringe up and pointed to the bruise. She struggled to breathe, and waddled over to him. Sesshomaru still didn't get what was so funny.

"Look, you and me match now!"

Rin gave him a grin and started to laugh again. He was dumbfounded at how trivial her reason for laughing was, however he cracked a smile of his own. Rin stopped her laughing, looked up through her eyelashes, and stared astonished at the handsome young man next to her.

He gave her an uncomfortable frown, and eyes' asking what was the matter.

"You have a beautiful smile..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and gave her a small cough. He ignored her, and went back to his drawing. Rin gave a smirk wounded her arms around her knees, and rested her head on them. She gave a small smile and continued to watch Sesshomaru draw the outlines of his painting. He's lines began to waver, and his outlines were as confident as before. _I wonder what happened?_

Sesshomaru however, couldn't concentrate with Rin staring at him after that ridiculous comment. _Why was it affecting him this much? _He stubbornly made himself concentrate on his drawings, while questions filled his head. _What a stupid and blunt thing to say. _He's eyes flickered back to Rin, and she gave him a large grin. _She was just teasing me..._

Outside the hall, a girl with immaculate red eyes stomped away from the hall windows, with her hands clenched up in a tight ball...

8888888888

**Ahhh, i'm going on holidays this weekend, so i figured i should write a chapter this thurday before i go. I also added an extra chapter, so please be grateful and review please . Must appreciated, it'll make me update faster, and a very happy chappy :D But sometimes i feel that this story isn't very good, so please tell me! v.v Peace out readers: lildangochan! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEEPS~~! **

**Rin: Thats right, review and Sesshomaru get dressed up in this kitty-cat outfit!**

**Sesshy: No way in hell!**

**Rin: *starts to cry***

**Sesshy: Hesitates...**

**Dal: look here, i'm the author and i decide what to do with you!**

**Sesshy: Ihatefanfiction (repeats several times)**

**Dal: :D HAW HAW HAW... (Dal and Rin does joins hands and dances around depressed Sesshomaru)**

**Dal: see you next time :D**


	5. Bonus chapter 45: The town with no sky

**Chapter 4.5**

**Rin's Play: The town with empty skies **

(Just a short draft of Rin's play)

**Where despite the grey skies, there will always be hope, if there's trust and faith.**

**Rin: As the lonely girl, who is the narrator. **

**Kohaku: as the traveller.**

**The rest of the drama club deals with the set, and with the music...**

Act 1: set: town.

(Random members of the drama club comes in, and acts as the town people slowly disappearing) 

There was a town with empty skies, where every day and every night the sky had nothing but a murky grey. There were no clouds. No stars, no sun, and no moon, throughout the daytime and night time. The people of the town have left and only i remained. It was a curse, where misfortune struck everyone who lived in the town.

It was because the town was cursed.

No-one knew how, on one knew why.

I stayed in the town, for i had nowhere else to go, and all hope was lost to find a new life.

It was a sad town.

Everyone has left.

Everyone was gone.

Except for that me.

...End of introduction... *curtains drop*

One day a traveller found the town. The town filled with misery. The town with empty skies. He must have wondered into the town accidently, because if he knew, he would not have ventured into the town. Its empty skies, its empty houses, and its empty streets. There was nothing left, but me.

He found me and i watched him venture into the town.

Crouched on the ground, with an empty look in my eyes. I didn't know what to do anymore. He was different. It had been so long since I've seen another person.

He kneeled down, and asked me.

"Why are you on the floor?"

I didn't answer.

It's been so long since I've said anything.

So long.

I opened my mouth.

Not a sound came out.

My voice had gone with the people.

And the hopes riding with the wind.

From the town with empty skies.

What did i look like?

I don't remember.

Of course. He must be warned to get away from this town. Otherwise misfortune will fall on him. Like it had me. Like it had everyone in the town.

Just leave me to fade away like the rest of the people.

This town is so empty.

"Where are the people?" He asked.

"Where is the sky?" He asked

"Where is anything?" He asked.

_Not here_. I wanted to say. But I didn't know how. It is because I've forgotten. I've forgotten how to talk. I was as empty as this town.

He didn't move. He just kneeled there. Waiting for an answer. An answer, which i could not give to him.

I nudged him away.

To try and tell him to go.

But he did not.

Instead, he took me away.

Act 2: Setting house.

Inside a house. It's been so long since I've felt warm. A feeling, that warms up your heart. I'd better embrace it before it goes away.

He sat down.

I sat down.

I know.

I know he's waiting for an answer.

The answer i cannot give to him.

He must get out of here. Before something happens to him. Before i get attached to him. The curse will get him. I know. But i do not want to him to go.

It is selfish.

But he's warmth is contagious.

Like a hand, not wanting to let go.

And I not wanting to let go of the hand.

What a selfish wish.

He might have family.

Where i do not.

He might have another life somewhere.

Where i do not.

He might have a town, filled with people, and beautiful skies.

Where i do not.

Let my sad eyes warn him. He should not stay here. He has to go. Before it's too late.

He did not heed my warning.

"I'll say here"

What a foolish thing to do. Why i thought. Why will you not listen?

So he did stay. He did not leave this town of empty skies. I could not warn him of the curse. I could not save him. All this worry is making me tired. I just want to close my eyes and sleep. *Rin drops to the ground*

...Curtains drop... Setting of house has changed.

*25 days passes*

I knew it. He is sick. I feel familiar twisting feeling here. It is hurting.

I told him not to stay.

But he stayed.

He did not go.

I already told him.

Once and again.

Twice and again.

Many times over.

Still he did not leave me. The curse is here to get him. It is because i've become too attached.

Why!

WHY! (falls down)

Act 3: setting Garden.

*Girl Runs outside, and tears set apart with anger*

What did i do wrong?

I've never done anything!

I feel like withdrawing into the dark again. I feel like overflowing with emotions.

Emotions which i haven't felt in a long time.

Emotions i thought, i didn't have.

I have grown fond of him.

I do not want his warmth to disappear.

If it must be.

I'll disappear as well.

I'll be rid of this cursed down.

With empty skies.

With empty houses.

And with empty streets.

If i cannot be with him anymore.

Act 4: setting garden with pond .

I have dragged him outside.

Slowly.

Ever so slowly.

I have to get out of here.

Before he dies.

Before the curse gets him.

He is very weak. I feel afraid.

If he stays here, he will die.

But if he doesn't, he will die.

Fate is cruel. It is toying with me. I do not like this town. I hate this town. So many bad memories.

But he stops me from dragging.

And then he gets up.

"We shouldn't get out of this town. We should stay here"

Why?

I do not understand.

Why?

He's lips are moving, but the words do not reach me.

Why?

What you are saying makes no sense.

He is dying, and yet he wants to stay in this cursed town. There was no logic. There was no reason.

I direct these questions with my eyes.

He smiles. A warm smile. This is why i like him. This is why i love him.

"It is because, this is the town where we met, and where we will stay"

I know that now.

I understand.

I will have to comply with his wishes.

He has given me life.

Yet i could not do the same for him.

I embrace him.

Embrace his warmth.

Embrace the little hope i have.

I look around the town with empty skies. I notice for the first time, that it was beautiful. It had an eerie beauty to it.

I smile.

For the first time, in many years.

It felt like i did not remember how to.

But it naturally happened.

I was happy.

And i noticed the large ball of light rising into the sky.

I do not know what it is.

But it is very warm.

And i am very satisfied.

Even though the town was with empty skies, empty houses, and empty streets.

She was satisfied.

...The end...

"Sooooo, what do you think?" Asked Rin as she watched Sesshomaru read the very rough copy of her play. She was extremely pleased with his thoughtful expression. He skimmed through it quickly, but even though the script was filled with crosses, and incoherent words, he went back and re-read the play.

"It's very powerful, but I'd thought you'd write a more light-hearted play"

Rin looked up at the silver haired teenager with cat like eyes. Her brown eyes looked like they were glittering with mockery. She over dramatised a shocked expression, which had Sesshomaru slightly baffled.

"Oh my what's this? The great Sesshomaru praising this lowly me?"

"..."

Rin's expression quickly changed completely and she gazed at the table, and her eyes in a deep trance. "Yeah, i know it's very dramatic but i wrote it because someone... important... is coming to the performance"

"Who?"

"It's a secret..."

"Hmm... not that i wanted to know or anything" Sesshomaru placed the play on the table. The play had struck a chord in him, and stirred some emotions in him, even thought it was a draft. It was very good, Rin deserved to be rewarded for it.

"Let's get something to eat..." Sesshomaru thought for a bit. "My treat..."

"REALLY? YAY!"

Rin turned back into her loud and cheerful character. She grabbed Sesshomaru by the wrist and dragged him out the drama room.

"Can we get some grape juice first?"

"... Sure..."

88888888888888888888

**Ah, just a little something extra, coz i was feeling generous :P Hope you enjoyed the play. :D I tried to be deep, but i think i failed . Please review to keep me going and to tell me what you thing. Really appreciated it :)**


End file.
